five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Rainbowman's
Five Nights a Rainbowman's is a game made by 1337MinerDude94. It has a sequel. You can check it out here: Five Nights at Rainbowman's 2 Mechanics You are in an office with 2 doors. One on your left, and one in front of you. Also, you have a flashlight for your center door, but the left door doesn't have one because it has a camera for that door. Story In the year 20(DATA EXPUNGED) there was an abandoned restaurant called "Rainbowman's Rainbow Tacoria" that was a rival to "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." It is currently in the lead in the time of the game. AND NOW THE TACOS ARE ON YOUR PLATE AGAIN! Yeah, it's reopening. So original. Cameras CAM 1 - Dining Area CAM 2 - Repair Center (they all start here) CAM 3A - Performance Area CAM 3B - Taco Topping Table (TTT) CAM 4 - West Hall CAM 5 - West Hall Corner CAM 6 - West Entry CAM 7 - Office Hall CAM 8 - Office Hall Corner Animatronics Rainbowman McColor Rainbowman is the mascot of the Tacoria. His legs + feet are red, His torso, arms, and hands are white, and his neck and animatronic head are blue, excluding the facial features. he also has a top hat that is white on the front and top, but blue on the back. It also has the letter RM on the front. He has black hair. He is withered due to "The Scandal of 1999". He is probably the least withered of the gang, even though he has a huge hole across the front of his body, a smaller hole to the side of his body mostly on the blue part, but it slightly touches his shoulder. On his back he has a hole on his bald spot (an error by the mechanics) and one of his feet are at the risk of falling off. He starts at the Repair Room, wanders off to the dining room, then to the performance area, before going to the office hall and it's corner and then he tries to reach your office. Harry the Walking Hippo Harry is the 2nd most withered of the gang. His ear is removed, his belly shows some of his endoskeleton, and one of his legs is ripped off. He (obviously) looks like a hippo. He starts in the repair room, wanders into the TTT, then goes into the West Hall, the West Hall Corner, and the entry, and then he is at your door. Sam the Seal Sam is the most withered of the gang. He looks like a seal (duh!) but all his whiskers were ripped off except 3 of them. Two of his limbs fell off, and he has some metal stuck in his ear. Also, His torso is completely removed, showing the endoskeleton. He starts in the Repair Room, moves to the TTT, then to the West Hall, and finally to the West Entry, and then to your door. Strangley, Sam doesn't go into the West Hall Corner. Bobby the Bat Bobby is the 2nd least withered of the gang, but he is out of order. Bobby would fly around greeting the children, but one day, 4 years before the scandal, he accidentally flew into the wall and blew out both his animatronic eyes. The restaurant's reputation went down after that because the children were scared silly, and they fired the worker who designed Bobby. Rarely, you can trigger him in the TTT. Then, he will go to the West Hall, then to the West Hall Corner. He will appear at your door, but you have to close it in 2 SECONDS before he jumpscares you. Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Hello, Hello? Okay, so I'm just gonna assume someone is there. Welcome to your new summer job at Rainbowman's Rainbow Tacoria. Well, let's get this memo over with. I won't bother to tell you that "There's nothing to worry about" because this is a living nightmare. So these guys in the repair room are kinda...being fixed up a little bit because we are reopening in...a week or so. Well, they are broken. That's for sure. Which means the database is kinda messed up, y'know? So basically...they will try to KILL YOU. Don't worry, we have some doors to protect you with. But try not to lose power, unless you are a complete moron and you don't know how to conserve power.If so, I feel sorry for you. Well, I'm missing out on Project Runway and I can't watch bad reality TV and talk to you at the same time so...Bye then. Night 2 Hello? Hel- OKAY ENOUGH HELLOS! Well, you made it to your 2nd night. Well, there ain't a bundle o' sweet peas in your brain, so I'm surprised. But...you know these guys get more active throughout the night, right? NO?!?! Well, you're full of surprises. In a bad way. Tomorrow I will actually be calling you at work instead of at home, because I have overtime cuz they are MALFUNCTIONING A LOT! So bye, then. Night 3 *BANG BANG* *gasping* AHH oh...hey there! *BANG* *shuddering and whimpering* He-hey...well..Night 3, eh? Great work, ya doofus! *BANG* OH WHY ME?!? Well...uh..I-I might not be *BANG* around to *BANG* call you tomorrow of the day after because *BANG* it's not quite a good night for me... *GNAB* What was that?! Well...uh...Rainbowman's active on this night! *BANG* Oh no! *BAM* 9% POWER! I gotta open the door! Sorry man, but...MY GOODBYES TO YOU! *open* *SCREEEEEEEEEEEE* Night 4 *breathing for like 3 minutes or so* RAAA- Night 5 (it is backwards, but this is what it says) YOUR DEATH IS INEVITABLE *static* WE WILL KILL YOU AT ALL COSTS *static* YOU HAVE TIME TO SAY BYE TO YOUR RELATIVES *static* THE KIDS WILL THINK YOUR FLESH WILL TASTE GREAT *static* JOIN US *static* SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Night 6 On night 6, everyone REALLY WANTS TO KILL YOU! They all start moving at about 1:15, and they get EXTREMELY AGGRESSIVE! You will have to never check on the TTT, because Bobby will most likely appear, and Rainbowman's eyes are now BLACK. Custom Night Combos 0-9: Very Easy 10-26: Easy 27-50: Medium 51-70: Hard 71-78: Very Hard 79-80: OH GOD NOOOOO '0-0-0-0 '"Easy as 1-2-3" - Rainbowman and Bobby will never move, but Harry will move at 4:50, and Sam will move at 5:40. Reward: Nothing! You don't deserve anything! '0-0-0-80 '"Chip off the Old Bob" - Whenever you check TTT, Bobby is there, but Bobby now has the ability to spawn in the West Hall or the West Hall Corner. Reward: Bobby Plushie '1-9-9-4 '"¢§Í£ÁÎ§√®∞√¨ ˆ˜¶ı∞®§√∞√ı§£™∞§†®ÁÎ®ÏÎ†ÁÏÓÔÁ†§¶•¨§" - You get a quadruple-jumpscare. Reward: That spoopy quadruple-jumpscare. '20-20-20-20 '"Drop Down and Gimme 20" - Bobby only appears once, Harry will become active at 4:20, Sam will become active at 5:00, and Rainbowman becomes active at 4:30. Reward: Sam Plushie '40-40-40-40 '"Half a Slice" - Bobby will appear every 2 hours, Rainbowman becomes active at 3:30, Sam becomes active at 4:10, and Harry becomes active at 1:20. Reward: Harry Plushie '80-80-80-80 '"Mission Impossible" - Bobby is exactly the same as in 0-0-0-80, Rainbowman becomes active at 12:01, Sam becomes active at 12:02 (lol) and Harry becomes active at 12:00. Reward: Rainbowman Plushie Trivia People are unsure if the RM on Rainbowman's hat are signaling "'R'ainbow'M'''an" or "'R'ainbowman '''M'cColor." In the trailer there was an arcade. Strangely, in the game there was not an arcade camera. Category:Games